


Right Fit

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CEO Castiel, Castiel and Bees, Dorky dressed Castiel, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Personal Stylist Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is a personal stylist and Cas is the appallingly dressed CEO he's hired to makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Fit

Castiel needed to find out who sent the personal stylist to his office and he needed to find out _now_.

The man had introduced himself as Balthazar; tall and tan with blonde hair and a suede jacket to go with the deep v neck shirt.

Castiel knew it couldn’t be Sam. The lawyer had actually given Castiel the bee adorned sweater he was currently wearing just this past Christmas.

Dean would be a likely suspect, he was always harping on Castiel’s clothing choices but his best friend didn’t wear conventional clothes to the office either. Dean wore jeans and rock band emblazoned t shirts despite being a mechanical engineer at a very successful firm.

_That only left one option._

“Anna, why is there a man...” Castiel questioned when his sister answered the phone.

“Balthazar.” Said man offered with a saucy wink before brazenly beginning to walk around Castiel’s office, picking pictures off the shelves and inspecting various other items.

“...in my office telling me he was hired to change my wardrobe?”

 _“Cas, you need it. I bet you’re wearing bee socks right now with those awful brown Birkenstock things._ ”

Castiel looked down at his bright yellow encased feet and wiggled his toes.

_“I’m taking your silence as a yes. Cas, you’re the owner of the largest bee-friendly honey company in the U.S. You’ve got to at least try and look the part.”_

“Please put that down.” Castiel ordered as Balthazar held his ethical bee keeper of the year award in a long fingered hand.

Breathing through his nose Castiel returned his attention to the conversation with his sister. “If you’re worried about people’s clothes, why don’t you start with your boyfriend. Dean’s not exactly office attire savvy.”

“ _I’ll have you know I’m working on it. Dean doesn’t wear holey jeans to the office anymore. And that is feat unto itself. Quit deflecting, Castiel. Put Balthazar on the phone, please.”_

Castiel turned to the stylist standing cross armed and smirking by the bookshelf.

Balthazar made his way over and reached for the phone when Castiel held the receiver out for him.

“Anna, love, you failed to tell me how gorgeous your brother was. I would have happily lowered my fee.”

Castiel prided himself in an excellent poker face but could feel a blush rising at Balthazar’s words and the way his blue eyes roamed from head to bee covered toes.

“Don’t worry I promise I’ll take very good care of him.” Balthazar handed the phone back, fingers brushing over Castiel’s in the trade off.

 _“Have fun, Castiel.”_ Anna said before hanging up.

Castiel closed his eyes, breathing deeply to gather his wits then pressed the intercom on his desk as he opened his eyes.

“Rachel, please hold my calls. I’m taking lunch today.”

When he glanced up he tried not to let his stomach flip at the gorgeous and victorious smile now on Balthazar’s face.

*****

“Oh my God, Balthazar this feels amazing.” Castiel let out a pleasurable groan.

“I told you you’d like it if you just trusted me.” Balthazar purred close to Castiel’s ear.

“How in the world can boots feel this amazing?” Castiel looked down at the rich, supple material in awe.

“Faux leather with faux lambskin inlay. All of the comfort, none of the guilt.” Balthazar responded.

Lunch had turned into a long lunch which melted into taking the rest of the day off as they left stores with more and more bags.

As the day progressed Castiel found that underneath all of the brashness and innuendos, Balthazar was patient with his exasperation and able to soothe his shortness with the proceedings.

Along with stories told while trying to coax Castiel into one more outfit, Balthazar’s fierce loyalty to people he cared about was showcased and he had become something Castiel hadn’t expected.

“Be still, darling, this is the perfect tie for your outfit.”

“Balthazar, I don’t really enjoy ties.” Castiel countered, well beyond the point of being tired with shopping.

“I believe you’ll make an exception for this one.” Balthazar crowded up behind Castiel and slipped the tie over his neck then proceeded to work with it until it hung correctly against the black of the shirt Balthazar has picked out.

“Oh.” Castiel gasped; looking at his reflection in the mirror. “Where did you find this?” He asked; running the golden hued, honeycomb patterned tie through his fingers.

“I have my resources.” Balthazar answered; moving around to Castiel’s front, hands brushing non existent dust off the soft black cotton of the shirt; fingers expertly rolling up the sleeves and putting Castiel’s tan forearms on display; then finally making adjustments to the silk of the tie before smoothing everything down.

They stared at each other for a beat more than normal then Balthazar gave Castiel a nod.

“There. Now you’re absolutely delicious.”

Delicious. _Delicious._

“Dammit. I’m going to be late for dinner with Anna and Dean.” Castiel suddenly remembered before trying to maneuver around in the tiny dressing room they were currently in.

*****

“Cas! Oh my God! You look... _wow_!” Anna rose from her seat at the table and pulled her brother into a hug before stepping back to take in his overall outfit, black slacks and shirt accented with the golden honeycombed tie.

“Nice threads, buddy.” Dean grinned from Anna’s other side.

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled. “I hope it’s alright but I’ve invited someone to join us.”

“Oh! Castiel who?” Anna inquired before taking her seat even as Castiel continued to stand watching the entrance.

“Darling, the valet here is _atrocious_. I should have parked my car, myself.”

“Balthazar!” Anna said with surprise even as Castiel’s smile widened.

“Anna, love, what do you think?” Balthazar kissed both her cheeks then turned his attention to Castiel.

“He looks amazing!” She exclaimed; watching the pair in front of her as Balthazar slid his hand to the small of Castiel’s back.

“I did tell you he was in good hands.”


End file.
